


Cybercrime

by DeepestEnemyEagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepestEnemyEagle/pseuds/DeepestEnemyEagle
Summary: Hermione Is in trouble. Serious trouble. She's hacked the MI5. And the private detective is like a thorn in her side. HG/TMR. Modren AU





	Cybercrime

**Saturday, February 11th**

**MI5 Headquarters, Interrogation room #8**

Hermione Granger’s wrists were Bruised red and purple because of the handcuffs which had been there for the last three hours. She sat there, alone, on a chair under a single fluorescent light bulb, staring at a single spot on the floor.  
This was wrong, all of it was wrong. She was supposed to attend her graduation today, see the result of her struggle of a lifetime, the fruit of all the hours she’d spent studying, all the hours she’d spent on part-time jobs to support her family, but no, she had to sit here, waiting for her interrogator. A shame. The cleverest girl of her school in shackles on her graduation day.  
She did not deserve this. She did not.  
_I’ll get out of this shit_ , she thought.  
_I am Innocent, I am Innocent, I am Innocent…_  
The huge wooden door unlocked with several ticks, and finally opened, admitting a man in. But Hermione did not look up. She kept staring at the black spot on the otherwise white marble floor. The man circled around her, waiting for her to say something. She did not.  
_But isn’t that what they always do?_ Hermione Thought, _They Isolate a person and wait for them to overthink. So when they arrive, the person starts crying and accepts that they did the crime, even if they didn’t._ But Hermione was not that person. She was way more than that.  
So when She did not react, the man came to a halt before her.

“Miss Granger, is it?” a calm and velvety voice asked.

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper, but at the same time cool and un-panicked.

“Do you know about the crimes you have been convicted to?”

“Yes, I do”

“Did you commit the cybercrime, Miss Granger?”

“No.”

“Please explain.”

“I can’t.” Hermione shrugged, and for the first time glanced up at the eyes of the man looking down at her. _Not a man_ , Hermione thought, _almost a boy_. He had clear, sharp and intelligent dark brown eyes, just like her, but the only difference was the coldness in them. Hermione’s eyes were warm, loving. But not the man’s. They were cold and uninviting.  
He had high and sharp cheekbones and wavy dark brown hair, which Hermione realised, would’ve taken her breath away, if not for the situation she was in.

She had learned not to trust strangers. A lesson very hard learnt.

“Why?” he asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

“I’ll endanger the life of my family if I do”

“I assure you, Miss Granger, they are perfectly protected, no-one can harm them”

Hearing him, Hermione burst into cold laughter. But when itcame to a halt, she dangerously said,“Empty assurances? I don’t like them.”

The officer sighed, “What are you, Granger? barely fourteen-”  
“-Sixteen!”  
“-yes, Sixteen, you wouldn’t want to be subjected to our ways of obtaining information, so I suggest, that you stop this hysterical drama, and answer me.”

At this, he got closer to her, and placed his hands on the wooden armrests. She shivered. Hermione did not like this closeness _one bit_. It made her uneasy, and she squirmed under his intense gaze, gritting her teeth.

“Do I make myself clear?”

“ _Crysta_ l clear, but I can’t, you have no idea of the trouble I’m into. And I would appreciate proper distance, please”

After a moment of hesitation, he sighed and stood upright, allowing Hermione to get a glimpse of his badge:   _Cheif Thomas Riddle Black_.

Hermione’s eyes widened in fear. She was in _bigggggg_ trouble.

“You are the Thomas Black? As in the Private Detective?!” Hermione blurted, her eyebrows beyond her hairline.

“Indeed, the one and only.“He said, smirking, Hermione closed her gaping mouth.

 _I’m beyond fucked._ She thought. He was one of the best detectives in the world. _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit…. she was truly and utterly fucked_.

"Now, back to work, you penetrated the security of MI5 and broke into the servers, looking for a particular file, correct?”

“Yes.” She was looking for file a-286-66-hgr, but she couldn’t tell him.

“And do you know about the content of the file?”

“No”

He raised an eyebrow,“ then why did you break in?”

“I was forced.”

“Forced, you say. By whom, dearie?”

“Can’t tell”

“Why?”

“Blackmail.”

“Miss Granger, you cannot simply risk the lives of millions of people for two mere people”

“I’m sorry. _I_ can”

“You leave me no other option, then, Miss Granger,” he said, folding his sleves, threatning her.

But Hermione was nothing less than the most stubborn person on earth. And when Riddle grabbed Hermione’s hair forcefully, pulling them harshly, she did not object, and let him have his way with her.

  
Because not even the painful torture could deter Hermione Granger from her resolution.

 


End file.
